Kira Knows
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] Implied KL. Mir and Kira have a talk about Kira's past relationship and on how clueless he was to mostly everything about it. Summary sux, but please, read and review. No flames and Flay fans, please step away.


**A/N: **A random fic which somehow fits what happened to me only a few days ago. Have fun reading and please don't forget to review! **FLAY FANS STEP AWAY! **For the first time, I made a non-AC fic! Whoot!!! Cheers for moi! ;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny!

"**Kira Knows"**

"Why does everyone tease me being with her?!" Kira Yamato asked in a pissed off voice, facing his friend and companion, Miriallia Haw. They were both riding at the back of Mir's uncle's pick-up, enjoying the wind on their hair and all that.

"Because you two are close?" Mir replied as she absently continued to eat the peanuts from the bag.

"We're just friends!" Kira told her, waving his arms up his head. "Why can't anyone understand that?! Now, look, she isn't talking to me anymore!"

"Wait, she isn't?" Mir asked, surprised.

"Yeah" Kira nodded "She only talks to me for like once a week!"

"Really? I haven't noticed" Mir replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"And because of the rumours, Flay's jealous" Kira sighed.

"Uh-huh" Mir agreed "You do know that they are not in good terms?"

"Yeah" Kira nodded, then pointed at the small bag of peanuts on Mir's hands.

Mir looked at the bag of peanuts in her hands and laughed, "I know! I got carried away! But… You _do _know that Flay is no longer a… V?"

"Oh, it's obvious… Just by her looks. I mean, she four timed on me!"

"And," Mir continued in a low voice and leaned towards Kira, "Remember the time she was absent from school for three days? Then she suddenly comes in the room all happy, saying: 'Yes, a negative!'"

Mir saw the shocked expression in her friend's eyes and continued, "That's because she doesn't use protection."

"Oh my God!" Kira gasped, as he leaned on the side. "I fell in love with s---!"

"I thought you knew!" Mir said.

"Not until you told me" Kira replied.

"Promise not to tell?" Mir asked and Kira nodded.

"You know, I never knew she was cheating on me. I mean, I heard it from Cagalli and Lacus"

"Wait. You never knew?" Mir raised her eyebrow at him, "After all the hints _we_ gave _you_?!"

"What hints?"

"What hints?" Mir mocked playfully "I gave you hints everytime! And so did Stellar, Luna and Meyrin! Everyone gave you hints! Like that time during practice—I gave you a hint, but then you looked at Stellar, so Stellar gave you a hint but you looked at me. And when I gave you another hint, you looked at Flay!"

Kira laughed "Are you serious?"

"Duh" Mir replied "You're fault for not noticing."

Kira sighed "I guess… But when Cagalli and Lacus told me, I was really shocked. Did you know, Flay said she never kissed anyone before me?"

Mir laughed "Kira, didn't you know that Flay kissed Sting when we were back in First Year? That's why she and Meyrin had that fight a few years ago. Please, Kira! That rumour revolved in school for six straight months! And you didn't hear it?"

"It never reached the boys!" Kira replied. "But my God, I FELL IN LOVE WITH A SLUT!!! Finally, I said it!"

"Well, at least you admit that" Mir said. "And even despite that, Lacus still forgives you… She's just shy."

"Please, we're just friends" Kira stated.

"Whatever" Mir grinned and the car stopped. "Oh, you're house."

"Yeah. Thanks, Mir!" Kira smiled "See you!"

"Yeah, sure! Bye!" Mir replied as she watched Kira climb out of the pick-up.

Then Kira's phone rang as he got in the gate. "A message from Lacus?"

Mir giggled as the car started to leave. And three blocks later…

"YES! I'm going out with LACUS!!!"

"He's such a bad liar" Mir laughed.

**THE END**

**A/N: **Okay, the _real _conversation sorta was like that… But I just added most parts about Flay and all. ; Kira is being one of my guy friends. While Mir's being me… ; Lacus is being another friend of mine. And Cagalli is most likely being _Mama Jo_ again. The conversation Kira and Mir had is an edited version of the real conversation that I had with my friend.

Anyways, I hoped you liked it! Please, don't forget to review!

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Baby Bare Chest**_, _**Baby Project**_, _**Backfire!**_, _**Cagalli's Birthday Present**_, _**Caught**_, _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Falling**_, **_French Bread_**, _**He Dares To Cheat**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Love IS Stupid**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mother's Rival**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Mushrooms Strike Back!**_, _**Never Follow These Two Couples**_, _**Only Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Waiting**_ and _**Zala's Witch**_.


End file.
